Saved by the Bell (WTS)
Synopsis Monica leads a group to the school to get some medical supplies. Meanwhile, Greg and Vince have to fight their way to the hotel. Plot Vince is walking to the hotel when he hears something in the alley. He looks in and walks towards it to see two homeless people being devoured. He pulls out his phone and calls Monica. Just as she answers, a bloody man grabs him, trying to bite him. He screams, shoving the man back and falling against the garbage cans beside him. He stands quickly and bolts away, Monica still on the phone asking what's happening. Monica hangs up and follows the others to Peter's room. Maggie is shaking her head and asking how Ben is. Sarah says they need more supplies. Peter says they need antibiotics, bandages and various other things. Monica offers to go find some at the school. Erik says she can't go alone and offers to go as well. Abby decides to go as well. Sarah doesn't want Abby to go but Abby says Ben needs the supplies. Sarah sighs and nods, hugging her daughter. Lilly hugs her, too. The three leave the building just to see riots have begun. Monica rushes them and they run. Greg opens the door for the boy and asks if he's okay. The boy collapses as soon as he enters. Greg tries waking him and ends up running to the phone to call for help. The boy reawakens, his eyes grey. Vince runs towards the gas station just to hear Greg scream. He runs inside to see the boy trying to bite Greg. Vince grabs the mop next to him and hits the boy back. The two run from the gas station to the hotel. Erik opens the door for the girls and they walk through the empty halls, seeing blood on the floor. As they walk, Abby sees one of her teachers walk past one of the doors. She calls for her and Monica tells her to be quiet. The woman comes back, revealing half her face to be gone. Abby screams as Erik grabs her hand and pulls her away, the three running as more undead students and teachers appear. Monica knocks on one of the doors, calling for Ms. Marx to open the door. Samara Nixon opens the door, holding a crowbar. She pushes past them and hits one of the students in the face. As they are about to enter, Monica is pulled back by an undead and she pulls away, hitting the lockers. Abby calls for her to come back but they slam the door shut as more approach them. Monica sees the chemistry lab door open and Ashton tells her to get in. She runs in and screams, seeing many undead students and teachers tied up. She looks to Ashton, who says he can explain. At the office, Travis and Barbie are having sex on one of the desks after hours. Travis' phone rings and he picks it up. Greg says something is happening, people are dying and eating each other. Travis then hears gunshots outside and Barbie asks what's happening. Maggie is crying over Ben, saying he needs to stay alive. She kisses his cheek before he stops moving. She sobs and turns to the next room, yelling he stopped breathing. Ben rises up and snarls at her, making her confused. He tries biting her, making her scream for help. He grabs her and they slam against the wall. Maggie shoves him back and picks up a knife on the counter, swiping at him. She shoves him back roughly and stabs him in the chest, gasping as he's not flinching. She shouts in anger and pushes him to the window, the glass shattering as he falls. Everyone stares in shock. Vince and Greg approach the hotel when they hear a boy screaming. They run and find a boy trapped in a car with a few undead around it. They shove them away and lead the boy, Jacob, into the hotel. Deaths *Homeless Man *Homeless Lady *Sick Boy (Alive) *Britt (Alive) *Ben (Alive and Zombified) Other Cast Co-Starring *Carlson Young as Katie *Connor Weil as Zack *William Brent as Ashton Kaul *Lizzie Brochere as Barbie *Elle Anderson as Lilly Walters *Caleb McLaughlin as Jacob *Laura Dreyfuss as Britt (Undead) Uncreditted *Unknown as "Undead Teacher" *Unknown as "Sick Boy." *Unknown as "Homeless Lady" *Unknown as "Homeless Man" Trivia *This episode marks the first death of a named character. *Ashton Kaul is working on a cure, which is why he has undead students and teachers with him. *Travis Evans and Barbie have been having an affair for several months. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes